Percy Jackson Fanfiction: After the quest
by 01-01-xxxx
Summary: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters. After Percy comes back from Tartarus for the second time, he goes through life struggling with his post-hell experience. Also past love interests and high school come up in this whirlwind of Percy Jackson. Make sure to review because this is my first fan me chapters are based on headcannons.
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked through the water up to the shores of Camp Half-Blood, just like he did after Beckendorf and that damned cruise ship. This time he was alone coming from a quest from Hades himself. They may not like each other, but I think they can all agree, if something needs done, go to Percy.

Percy had just gone to Tartarus again. This time without Annabeth, without anyone. The only reason he did it is because Hades had promised him a safe journey, as long as he completed his task and didn't get killed on his way to do it. He didn't tell Annabeth where he was going or what he was doing. He told Nico to tell her once he was gone, _hopefully,_ he thought, _that went okay._

Coming up onto the shores now, he noticed how quiet things were. Of course it was about 4 in the morning and everyone was asleep, but he sure was glad to be home. He made his way across camp to the Poseidon cabin, where his bed awaits. Once he laid down he took Riptide out of his pocket and blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Percy woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping. All was well in his little demi-god world. He quickly got dressed and started to head toward breakfast. He noticed that nobody seemed to know he was back. _Great_ , he thought, _time to mess with some people._

He entered the mess hall with a simple look on his face. Of course the entire camp was eating breakfast so there was a lot of commotion. Luckily Percy made it through the hall without anyone noticing, he got his breakfast, scraped some off into the fire and said quietly " for the gods." and sat down at the Poseidon table and started eating. Then all of a sudden everything got quiet. Like deadly quiet and Percy lifted his head up, bagel half out of his mouth. Simultaneous screeches and Percy was plowed into by a several people.

"OH MY GODS HES NOT DEAD!"

"Dude oh my gods."

"It's been so boring."

Percy yelled at everyone to calm down. Everyone quieted down almost instantly. Then Percy simply sat down and continued to eat breakfast. Then everyone started to talk all at once again.

"Tell us what happened."

"Did you fight any cool monsters?"

"Come on Perce tell us!"

"What's all the commotion in here?" Called a familiar voice he recognised as his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Everyone quieted down hoping to see something like a scene from the notebook. Instead Annabeth met his eyes. He could see a series of emotion, from surprise to shock, to love to anger. She marched up to him and she told him a simple, "Stand up." He obeyed expecting to be either punched or hugged. Instead he just go a GIANT shove (he almost landed on his butt but he kept his balance) Annabeth yelled "HOW DARE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! LEAVE ME HERE ONLY TO THINK THAT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING? THEN TO HAVE NICO EXPLAIN TO ME YOU WENT TO _**TARTARUS?**_ " another shove. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PERCY!" another shove. "Do you know how worried I've been?" Annabeth asked in a deadly whisper. Annabeth started to cry and Percy knew that if he didn't act fast he would be in big trouble.

"What if I told you I got you something while I was down there?" Percy said quickly hoping she would lighten up a little bit.

"What in the gods' name do you think I would want from Tartarus?" She asked sounding exasperated.

"This." Percy said with finality as he pulled out her Celestial Bronze dagger Luke and Thalia had given her when she was seven years old.

Annabeth looked at the dagger like she has just been presented with what she wanted most in the world, and that would probably be the dagger.

"Percy….." she started, unable to grasp the worlds she needed to explain her emotions. (keep in mind the entire camp is watching them and there was definitely a collective gasp when he pulled out the dagger)

Percy grinned at her and said, "Please forgive me?" he posed it as a question and looked at her with his sea green eyes.

"I haven't decided yet," she said and she gave him a fierce hug.

While all this was happening Leo whispered to the person next to him,

"Do you think we should tell him that Calypso is here at camp?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy's day was going pretty good. He found out that he had actually been in Tartarus for two weeks. He hadn't eaten or slept at all in Tartarus because, well, DONT EAT OR SLEEP IN TARTARUS UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EATEN. Percy took a nap around noon or so which was great. He said hello to Chiron who welcomed Percy back with a smack to the side of the head. _Nice to see you too._ He thought.

After a while he decide, why not go to the beach. _I haven't seen water since last night and before that I hadn't even see it for two weeks!_ He thought. Once he made his way down to the water he took off his shirt to reveal how skinny he had actually gotten down in hell. _That's Different._

He waded into the water feeling completely replenished the second his toe touched the salt water. It was like his first breath of fresh air. It. Was. Amazing. A few minutes later a bunch of people started to gather on the beach in their swimsuits and getting into the water.

"BEACH PARTY!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs as he flung off his magic tool belt.

Everyone started to run into the water. They played in the water for what seemed like hours. Then everything in Percy's world stopped because he recognized a face that he hoped he would never see again.

"Calypso?" Percy asked dumbfounded. He couldn't think about what to say. His emotion were flowing in. Shame, Sadness, Disappointment in himself, and most of all anger. White hot anger that he had swallowed down for the longest time.

His face changed from surprise to anger in a heartbeat. Then he turned around and divided the water in front of him to create a cave like tunnel of water. One of which no one could follow him into.

"Percy wait," it was Leo. _Of course,_ Percy thought, _Leo brought her here._

"Let him go, he needs some time." Annabeth said through gritted teeth. That's the last thing he heard before the water closed the tunnels entrance, blocking him from the world above the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _How could she just curse us like that? She had never even met Annabeth yet she cursed her._

Percy didn't know how long he had been down there. He created a little bubble at the ocean bottom. He just sat there, head in hands, contemplating what the hell he was going to do once he got out of the water.

 _I did leave her there, in my defence i figure the gods were going to withhold their promise and free her from her island, but then my memory got wiped and the Gaea thing happened. I still promised though. I probably would have been pretty bitter if I was in her situation too._

He finally came up with his solution. He would walk up to her and swallow his pride, apologize for not holding the gods to their promise and forgive her for cursing them. And then summon Blackjack and escape on him before she could say anything else. _Sounds pretty foolproof._

Once he got back up to the surface it was already dark. He figured it would be but he didn't know how long he was under for. Annabeth was sitting there. He instantly felt bad because she had waited there for him to come back up. He loved that she always cared for him, no matter what.

"Hey," he said when his head broke the surface.

"Hey," she said sounding depressed and worried.

"I'm sorry i ran out on everyone there,"

"A lot of people were very confused I'll tell you that much." She explained with a smirk.

He sat down next to her. He was completely dry because, well, being the son of poseidon and all, he can do that sort of stuff. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her. They fit together like a puzzle. Her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder, his arm around her waist.

"Calypso is at camp." Annabeth said after a long thoughtful pause.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He responded, sounding a little hurt.

"Well I _thought_ Leo had told you, but you were choosing to ignore it."

"Were you as mad as I was?" He asked tucking a piece of her blonde curls behind her ear and away from her face.

"I was mad when she first arrived at camp, but I got over it." she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Then when I saw your face when you saw her, and all those feelings came rushing back to me again." He didn't respond.

"Do you still love her Percy" she asked. Her silvery gray eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Do you really think I could love anyone else?"

"You love your mom." Annabeth said with a smirk, completely breaking the tension.

"We were having a moment." he said with his bad boy half smile.

"I know, let's get back to camp. They are starting the campfire soon."

With that they got up and sat down around the fire listening to all of the happy campers singing their favorite campfire songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy waited a while at the campfire after everyone left. It was just him and his thoughts. Now-a-days nobody should leave him with his thoughts. After being exposed to what Tartarus actually looks like Percy has been haunted by it. The the sound of light footsteps interrupted his gushing mind.

It was Calypso. Now was Percys chance. She started to say something but he cut her off.

"Stop," he said, "before you say anything I want to apologize." She looked like she was just slapped. She obviously didn't expect to be hearing an apology.

"I'm sorry that i didn't hold the gods to their promise of letting you go. I thought they would, and I'm not trying to make excuses or anything but after that my mind was kind of wiped clean of its memories and then we had to go defeat Queen-Dirt-Face, and I don't know. Calypso I'm sorry and I forgive you for cursing me and Annabeth." He said it and he barely breathed when he said it.

Percy concentrated all of his power on summoning Blackjack in that very moment. Then he saw the black flying figure in the distance and she started to say something, but then again, Percy cut her off saying, "Sorry gotta go." and he barely even let Blackjackland when he jumped onto his back and they were soaring through the night sky.

 _Where are we going boss?_

"Just fly around in a couple circles and set me down in front of my cabin."

 _Oh so you just needed an escape._

"Pretty much. Thanks Blackjack."

 _I expect donuts tomorrow. No exceptions. Just kidding boss, but please, donuts would be nice._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks Percy, after being in the poisonous atmosphere of Tartarus, worked out at lot. He did a lot of cardio, mainly to build his endurance back up. One day after taking a nice long jog on the beach, Annabeth came up to him.

"Hey Perce, Chiron wanted me to tell you that you are going to be taking over as the swords teacher."

"No. No, No, No and no." Percy replied. Him? Teaching people? How could he do that? Sure he loved battling with swords. Riptide was always his go to weapon. He just didn't like the idea of teaching other people.

"Percy you have to. Chiron's orders." After a pause she continued, "You will start tomorrow morning. 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late or I swear to gods Percy I'll be on you faster than you can say Riptide." With that she stalked off with a hop in her step. Presumably because she knows Percy will listen to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Percy woke up at 7:30. He was not ready, whatsoever, to teach other people the way of the sword. He had a few things ready to teach them but he still didn't want too.

He walked into the sword fighting arena. It was exactly 8 o'clock. Percy silently praised himself for actually being on time for once. He walked into the middle of the sword fighting mat. People were scattered around talking and when Percy cleared his throat all of them stopped talking and rushed over to the center of the room. There was some murmuring.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Teaching us?"

"I've never seen him up close!"

Then one whisper caught Percy's attention. This kid probably hadn't been here long by the looks of him. He probably arrived while Percy was is Tartarus. He whispered six simple words that got Percy really excited.

"I bet I can take him."

Percy's head jerked up. The boy looked about 14. His head was shaved and he had some muscle. "You think so?" Percy taunted. "Well let's see it then. Get a sword, let's see what you got."

The kid picked up a Celestrial bronze sword that was about three feet long.

"Where is your sword?" The kid asked, his voice was steady. This made Percy excited to see the look on his face when he gets his butt handed to him.

"Why it's right here." he pulled out Riptide. Obviously the kid wasn't threatened by his fierce ball point pen.

"A pen?"

Percy held up his finger. Essentially shushing the child. He uncapped Riptide and the familiar sound: _Shink_ it sent tingles up his spine.

"You might need this," Percy said handing him a helmet. "Begin."

The teenage boy made the first move, which Percy parried with ease. Percy shifted his weight so the boy was behind him, and without even turning around, he slammed the hilt of his blade into the back of the kids helmet. The kid crumbled to the floor.

"Perseus Jackson! You can't just knock out your students!" Annabeth came storming in. She definitely looked mad.

"Hey calm down he just thought he could beat me in a sword fight." Percy explained.

"So you knocked him out?"

"He'll be fine." Percy said with that bad boy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Percy can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked approaching Percy. Leo could tell Percy was acting weird whenever he and Calypso were around.

"Yeah sure man." Percy responded while he touched the tip of his sword and it shrinks back into pen form.

"I just wanted to clear the air. You know, about you and Calypso."

"Is that so." Percy clearing had no interest in talking about Calypso, or he was just pretending to.

"Yeah I know you two liked each other in the past and all but now she likes me and you have Annabeth, so I think it's time you just move on." Leo was definitely nervous for his response, but instead Percy laughed. It was a laugh that had absolutely no humor in it whatsoever.

"So let me get this straight," Percy began, "You think I don't like being around Calypso because you think I still have feelings for her."

Leo didn't say anything.

"Leo you have no idea. Calypso cursed us man."

Leo didn't know what to say. Calypso couldn't have curse them, could she?

"What do you mean? Calypso wouldn't curse you." Leo stammpered.

"While Annabeth and I were in Tartarus we ran into some _arai,_ I killed a couple of them and one of the curses was from Calypso. I didn't believe it at first either. She cursed Annabeth to make her feel abandoned. In Tartarus. You can't possibly know what that feels like." With that said, Percy walked away, leaving Leo completely in disbelief.

Later that night Leo asked Calypso about the curse, and well, it was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the summer drawing to a close, Percy knew that he would have to go back to mortal school. Luckily it would be his last year because he would be a senior. His step-father, Paul Blofis teaches at Goode High School, in which Percy will be attending. He realised that this is the only school he has attended for more than one year, and that is a success in itself.

Percy was packing his things. Of course he left his minotaur horn hanging on the wall alongside the pictures of him and his friends. He only had one bag because he never really planned on staying long, and if he needed something he could probably just iris message his mom and ask he to bring him stuff. Once he was all packed he brought his bag outside where he was supposed to meet Annabeth for their ride back to the city. He waited under Thalia's tree. The place where they always met for stuff like this.

He saw Annabeth in the distance. Her curly blond hair in a long ponytail. Her intense grey eyes boring into his soul. _Gods I love her,_ he though.

"Hey Seaweed brain, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He responded.

Argus drove them into the city and Percy insisted on going to the airport with her. She would be flying back to California to stay with her father and step-family. When they departed it was romantic and sad. Like all romantic movie departure scenes.

When Argus dropped Percy off at his house his mom and Paul greeted him and they ate dinner together like a real family. Although not a regular family considering that Percy is, you know, half god. Tomorrow would be Percy's first day of mortal school for the year, boy was he excited. (sarcasm)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy woke up the next morning and got dressed in just a t-shirt and jeans. He definitely didn't want to draw any attention to himself today. He went into the kitchen and got breakfast. His step-dad would be giving his a ride to school the time Paul was supposed to be at school. So he has to be there super early.

Once they left Percy really decided he didn't want to go to school. They were in the car listening to music and they pulled up to the school. Percy got out of the car and walked up the front steps, and entered the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy entered the school and waited. He would be there about 30 minutes before any classes actually started, so he just waited there awkwardly like any awkward teenager would. When his classmates started to show up he recognized some of them. Of course Percy only went to this school for maybe a year and a couple months, because of demi-god things. Most of the people were complete strangers to him. Some girls were making eyes at him and giggling. This obviously made Percy self-conscious. Percy tried to make himself as ordinary looking as possible, but with his good looks that would be arduous.

When the bell rang for the kids to get to class, Percy found himself moving towards his first class of the day. Which just happened to be Greek Mythology. _Well that's ironic,_ Percy thought. When he walked into the room he sat towards the back of the class. Once again hoping to not get noticed. Percy waited for roll call. He knew that the teacher would probably butcher his name, but he didn't care.

"Perseus Jackson?" _Wow, he got it right._ Percy thought after he said a simple, "Here."

The class was boring, just as Percy perspective. He already knew the things the teacher was teaching. _Well at least it will be an easy grade._

The rest of his day went by slow. He went to his Geometry, Literacy, and Science classes, that all were boring. Except for the science class which Percy was definitely thrilled about. For the first quarter they would be learning about ecosystems and marine life. _Maybe I will get some decent grades this year,_ Percy thought amused. After class Percy thought he would go check out the school's pool. There was also a swim team that Percy was thinking about joining. I know what you're thinking, is he going to cheat to win at meets? The answer is no, he will not cheat. (Only if he has to).

On his way to the pool, Percy was stopped by a group of four girls.

"Hello there." The first one said, obviously the leader of the clique.

"Um….. Hi." Percy responded. He tried to walk around them and outside to the pool, but they just shifted so the door was blocked.

"What's your name? I'm Lily." Said the same girl who spoke earlier. She sounded really snobby, and Percy didn't like that.

"I'm Percy." He obviously didn't want to talk, but the girls were not going anywhere.

"That's a cool name. Where are you going?" She asked even though he was literally standing right in front of the pool entrance. Percy just pointed at the sign above the door that said, _Pool,_ and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't talk much do you? Well I guess if I had girls hanging around you all day i wouldn't talk much either." It was weird. She was the only one talking.

"Yeah, well if you'll excuse me." Percy said trying to sound happier than he was. The girls moved out of his way and let him pass through the door.

 _Well that was weird._ Percy looked at the pool and there was no one around. Just him and the water. Chlorine. He could sense the chemicals in the water before he could smell them. _Well if nobody is around, I could use a refresher._ Percy concluded. He took off his shirt and revealed his many scars. Percy was not excited for people to ask about those. He changed into swim shorts in the locker room before he came.

When he jumped into the pool he immediately felt refreshed. He sometimes liked to just sit at the bottom of the ocean and think. It's where he get's his best thinking, at the bottom of a body of water. Percy willed the water to push him down on the pool bottom gently. He stayed there for about five minutes when he was being poked with the tool used to clean the pool. He resurfaced and looked around to see who poked him. _Of course it is._

"Oh. I thought you were dead." Lily said. She was still holding the pool skimmer. "How can you stay under there that long?" Percy didn't know what to say. All he could muster up was, "Uh….. Practice? Wait… were you watching me?"

"Maybe a little, but I only was because I was curious." There weren't any of the other girls around her this time. Percy noticed what she actually looked like. She had black, shiny hair that stopped at the waist. She wore black rimmed glasses that were a little too big for her small face. She held a pink handbag and was wearing a really short skirt. Really short.

"Okay well I'm fine so." He started to submerge again but she stopped him.

"Wait! You know I'm in your Greek Mythology class." "Yeah." "Well I noticed that you haven't really talked to anybody, so I figured I would just be your friend, or you know, maybe a little more. In time." Percy almost burst out laughing. She was flirting with him.

"You know that would be great," Percy paused to see the look on her face. "But," her face instantly sunk. "I have a girlfriend. Sorry." Percy submerged back underwater and watched her through the rippled surface as she left.

Why did he have a sneaking suspicion that she was definitely not going to stop?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
